


Can't Keep My Hands to Myself

by lana7779



Series: Let's Play [1]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Demon Sex, Established Relationship, Lemon, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, One Shot Collection, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:44:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8152708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lana7779/pseuds/lana7779
Summary: A series of Mephaimon one shots, because.... why not?
This kinda goes along with my other two fics- Give it Back and Let's Play, as some references are made to those two, so feel free to read those before starting this one!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I realized that chapters, plots, and character development are not my thing, but I still want to write about these two, so I guess one shots it is.  
> I also realized that I cannot write about anything but explicit content, but I also know nothing about male on male relationships, so I'm in a very strange position here.  
> Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy this, and while you do that, I'm off to watch some gay hentai! (For research purposes of course...)

"Hey, Samael, what are you doing?" Amaimon asked, wrapping his arms around Mephisto's neck from behind, leaning over his shoulder to look at Mephisto's laptop screen. 

"Working, Amaimon, still working...", came a somewhat tired response from the director. Amaimon hated that Mephisto had to work but tried not to let it show too much out of fear of being too clingy, but nonetheless, he always found a clever way of getting Mephisto distracted for a little bit. Such as right now. He tightened his arms around his brother's neck, pressing his face in closer, "hey, remember about that promise you made me?"

The King of Time paused his typing and turned his head a bit in Amaimon's direction, casting his eyes to where they could barely see Amaimon on his shoulder, "what promise? When?"

Amaimon swayed them from side to side, in a teasing tone avoiding answering the question directly, "you know... back on THAT day...!"

"Amaimon, you know, so many things happened on THAT day, and if you recall correctly I wasn't even conscious for most of it, so no, I am having a hard time recollecting what it is I promised back then." This was not meant to come out as a mean or a sassy reply; it was merely the work and the moon's position that was getting to him. He loved his job, but today was just one of those days where he didn't have any energy in him to do much of anything, and the addition of work somewhat added to that burden. Even Amaimon was having a hard time cheering him up despite his younger brother usually being the source of his happiness, but even today, his usual eagerness wasn't doing the job. He felt extremely bad about that, but at the same time, couldn't do much to help it. 

Amaimon slid his hands down Mephisto's shoulders and arms, forearms, wrists and hands until they reached the fingers that were perched on top of the keyboard and took control of Mephisto's laptop, opening a new tab and typing into the search bar," you promised me you'd let me watch you masturbate sometime."

The blunt statement threw Mephisto into a loss for words, watching the younger sibling pull up a porno page, replacing his usual documents with a vast variety of hentai images, "Amai-- what? No, I--"

The little king interrupted him before the other had the opportunity to formulate a coherent phrase, "since you don't let me play during office hours, how about you relax for today? Loosen up a bit... After all, you've been working so hard," he massaged the older's shoulders, "you deserve a reward."

"Amaimon, I'm not in the mood for us--"

"No, not us- it's all you. Treat yourself; I'll be merely an observer," Amaimon assured, sliding back to give Mephisto his much needed space.

Unsure, Mephisto glanced at the screen, then at Amaimon, then at the screen again, debating. Truth is, those pornographic images were tempting, and his brother's encouragements were working. Plus, he did work for 8 hours straight for the whole day, so maybe it was time to call it a day, relax and even perhaps live up to his promise. After all, his brother was looking at him with such hopeful eyes, and if he'd be providing him with such satisfaction then all the better. Giving into the temptation he turned his attention fully to his laptop, reaching for the mouse pad, growing amused with each second, "heh, how did you even find this stuff?"

"I got quite bored and lonely when you were gone for one of your meetings..." Amaimon answered nonchalantly, leaning against the table, facing Mephisto and crossing his arms over his chest, intending to not miss a bit from the show he was about to receive.

Mephisto glanced up at him, with an amused expression, "oh yeah? And might I ask which category my little brother is most interested in?"

Amaimon's ears perked up, and he turned around to lean on his arms on the desk with one hand pointing to certain images on the screen, chattering excitedly, "well, I like anywhere where they go rough and hard, but I don't like any of the human stuff so I always go to the weird half human, half whatever they put up-- like this one over here," he pointed to a thumbnail of a white haired wolf boy with fangs, wolf ears, and a long tail, resembling much like theirs, in handcuffs riding much exotically a seemingly human male.

Clicking on it right away, Mephisto rather enthusiastically said, "ooh, I want to see the story behind those actions," glancing up at Amaimon once again, who returned the gaze with a smirk. Good, his older brother was cheering and loosening up. He wished he could help in another way but understood that his brother simply wouldn't let him. Ohh well, maybe he'll finally get to see the image that made him cum not too long ago that was circulating in his head for quite some time now. Instead, though, every time he only got to see his brother on top of him or below him, but never actually from the side like he secretly fantasized about. Now, it was time to begin.

\---

The video started, illuminating Mephisto's face in a beautiful shade of blue that Amaimon couldn't tear his eyes away from, despite the erotic images on screen. 

"Amaimon, I don't suppose you intend on standing over me for the whole time, right?" Mephisto asked, feeling the younger's gaze on him but not tearing his eyes away from the screen. The characters were past the point of introduction now where the wolf boy was introduced as a slave puppet of his master that he used to entertain his clients; the current one being an older teen who had never had sex with another male before, who had accidentally stumbled across the master and his slave. It wasn't hard to get Mephisto into anything entertainment related and he was clearly immersed in the story line right away, only half meaning the question he directed at Amaimon.

"I just thought you might require some help," Amaimon answered, reaching out for his brother's pants, intending to get some action started, but Mephisto threw out his arm, flinging Amaimon to the nearest chair with his magic, pinning him there, "as a good audience member, stay out of the stage and spotlight, understood?"

Amaimon, who was gripping the armrests hard with his claws just nodded furiously, not wanting to anger his brother in any way, even while knowing that he was slowly cheering up, because while one arm was used to restrain him, his other was reaching for his pants zipper and unbuckling his belt. 'Yes!!!' Amaimon screamed in his head, 'just like in my imagination!!!'

Letting go of Amaimon, Mephisto used both hands to free his member, letting it out to massage and stroke it, gently and slowly, running slow circles with his thumb to get some circulation going while also getting comfortable in his cushioned seat. Reclining back, he glanced over at Amaimon to see his younger brother leaning forward in his seat, licking his lips and staring at Mephisto's length which was trapped between its owner's fingers. "Amaimon, the show is up here..." he indicted the screen with his chin.

Amaimon's eagerness did not go unnoticed in his tone when he replied, "I know, but I have already watched it before, so no, the show is down there," he gave a similar indication with his chin towards Mephisto's lower region. At that, Mephisto smirked at the younger before tilting his head back and letting his eyelids droop half closed, letting out a low, "aww yeah..." as he slowly stroked himself with the intention of giving the little king the performance of his lifetime.

The image before Amaimon slowly started driving him mad and sending his brain into override- watching his brother so elegantly please himself, the corners of his mouth losing their day's frown and turning up into a pleased smile while his skilled hand did all the work. Even in such a state his brother was perfect and the more he watched him, the harder it became to restrain himself from jumping on his older sibling and slamming his ass onto that slowly hardening length. Watching the growing member between Mephisto's finger was painful in itself for Amaimon and while trying desperately to exercise self control, like all objects that were stretched to their limits, there came a time where he snapped. After some time and a particular sweet sound from Mephisto, Amaimon was done trying to restrain himself and basically flung himself out of his seat at Mephisto, saying, "broth--", but being cut off by another forceful push from his brother which pinned him to the seat once again. Dammit, even in this state his brother was ten fold stronger than him. Amaimon was sure that once his brother got into the action he would forget about their deal with Amaimon staying out of it, but apparently not. His brother's commitment tore at him to the point where he had to bite his knuckle to keep from whimpering as he watched Mephisto trace now quickening circles around his penis and massaging his balls adoringly, spreading his legs wider to get at himself better. Unconsciously Amaimon spread his legs as well when he began to feel the heat in his lower stomach which aroused from simply watching his brother pleasure himself in the way that he did. Ohh how he wanted to rip Mephisto's clothes off and bend him over the table, but at the same time he had been dreaming of doing this as well, but he never knew it would be this hard to control himself when the time came. This was like torture- having what you want in front of you but being unable to get it- in this case with him setting the rules to be so and Mephisto simply following them. 'Damn!'

"I didn't think this would feel so good," came the voiced thoughts of the teenager on screen who was penetrating the wolf boy whom was beginning to ride him slowly and erotically. "Ohh, hell yeah, it does," came Mephisto's purr as he sped up his pumping, going fast, but not insanely so, further being aroused by the images. From his seat, Amaimon had to loosen his tie and belt because everything felt so unbearably tight around him as the heat grew and he had no other way of relieving it other than to follow his brother's steps. And so he began, taking out his hard member that could not be contained by his undergarments anymore and exposing it to the fresh air of the room. As he touched the tip he grimaced, palming it slowly and gently, exhaling openly. How could his brother bring him to such states without ever touching him?

Getting used to his own touch, Amaimon began rubbing small circles around the tip and making his way downward, gradually palming, rubbing, and pushing it until he too had to tilt his head back in pleasure and exhale, "Samael...", secretly (or not so secretly) imagining his brother on top of him.

At the exhale of his name Mephisto turned a bit to face Amaimon better and expose himself to the younger so he'd be able to better observe the show he was putting on for him. He was trying very hard to look good for the younger and judging by the state Amaimon was in, he figured he was doing a good enough job, mentally patting himself on the back. At this stage he also decided to start adding some bonuses, such as, small "nngh," and "aah"s here and there, an occasional eye contact, and indecipherable murmurs that sounded a lot like "yes", "Amaimon", and "just like that...". It was quite fun arousing his younger brother for no reason, which may sound cruel, but the little one wished it upon himself, and he was merely trying to please him and grant that wish. 

"Why does this feel so good?" Again, the confused teenager on screen who was now holding the other boy in his arms and thrusting up into him. Mephisto slammed his head back against the cushion, closing his eyes and moaning loudly as his hand reached the pace that started to feel so unbearably good and that image made him jerk with excitement. That was indeed a very nice position that truly got his blood going, and the reason he had to slam his head back and close his eyes was because he was imagining Amaimon in his arms like that and his hand started mimicking the pace at which Mephisto would have been thrusting into his sibling if they were really following Mephisto's images in his mind.

While he, the king of time, was in his own la la land, he was missing out on Amaimon's pathetic attempts at further self control which the younger tried to build by pumping his cock furiously and biting his lip with his fangs, breathing heavily. That is, until Mephisto's head hit the back of his chair and Amaimon, unable to take in the scene in front of him as a mere observer anymore and driven by raw desire, screamed, "brother!!!" and jumped out of his chair to try to get to his brother while the other was distracted. Despite the supposed element of surprise, the younger was quickly put back into place by a raise of Mephosto's finger, simply signaling him to sit back down. Desperately trying to deal with his raging emotions, Amaimon complied, flopping down into his seat, biting his knuckle hard to keep from screaming, screwing his eyes shut tight as his hand began reaching incredible speeds in an attempt to distract himself from what he was experiencing. His brother could be such a pain sometimes- in this case literally- it felt so good it hurt. He started squeezing his member from every side to draw out the pleasure and thrust his hips into his hand to get more friction going. At this rate, he was close- so, so, close he had to remind himself to breathe around the knuckle between his fangs that started to draw blood.

On screen the wolf boy reassured the teenager, "it's okay, you can do it inside of me," and true to the slave's wishes, the teen released his white seed with a loud grunt that began seeping out of the wolfish character the moment the other sat back to observe his doings.

As those images filled the screen, Mephisto had to push himself back with one hand against the table, nails digging into the edge, while the other continued doing the job of taking him over the edge with an attempted "oh my--" scream before his fang came biting down over his own lip to silence himself and moan wantonly at the images. Even he, a demon, couldn't understand how porn could make him feel this way and emit such sounds, but right now, he desperately needed it and decided to save that thought for later.

Squeezing his cock one last time and adjusting his position so that the semen wouldn't go splattering everywhere, he began moaning into his teeth as cum came shooting into his palm, where it was trapped elegantly and masterfully, not a drop being left to the floor, leaving Mephisto to breathe heavily and regain his composure after acting out of pure desperation. 

Seeing his brother cum so masterfully sent Amaimon into an orgasmic fit himself, crying out Mephisto's name as semen went flying everywhere, showing no intention of stopping judging by the quick pumping of his hand that seemed to want to empty him fully and beyond. Unlike his calmer brother though, Amaimon allowed his cum to fly out and land on anything it could find, not even trying to suppress it or hold back, letting himself go fully, throwing his head back and closing his eyes in pleasure. 

Amid the wild scene, a spray of Amaimon's cum landed on Mephisto's temple from across the room, causing Mephisto to stop what he was doing and say with a forced calm, "Amaimon..."

The younger was brought back from a haze from his seat where he was splayed out, elbows on the top cushions, head thrown back, legs outstretched in front of him. At the sound of his name though he had to lift his head lazily and try to focus on Mephisto who was sitting very still, head still turned towards the screen, "ngh?" Couldn't he just give him a moment to get his head back in place? Upon focusing on the king of time, his eyes widened, understanding why exactly his brother was addressing him in such manner, 'ohhh sh--'

"I would expect you to clean your mess, correct?" came the threatening voice. Amaimon cursed himself, he should have been more careful with this. 

"Yes, brother!" he quickly replied, forgetting about his shaky legs and stumbling his way over to Mephisto, grasping the armrests for balance, "forgive me, brother," he said before leaning over and licking his own cum off Mephisto's temple and cheek. The older however did not say anything and only turned to replace Amaimon's penis back in his pants, buckling up his belt while the younger was leaning over him and supposedly 'cleaning' him. When he felt the other was done, he grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him down saying, "come here," as he brought the younger onto his lips as a way of saying, 'apology accepted'.

Amaimon let out a noise of surprise, but did not complain and leaned into the kiss, quickly finding Mephisto's tongue, his hand reaching out to caress the older's cheek while the latter was pulling on the back of his neck to bring him closer, and with the other hand closing the laptop behind him to leave them in complete darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I tried to work on my tenses for this one. I legit did- this work has undergone at least 6 editing sessions, but I just.... can't fix it. I hope it doesn't interfere with the actual fic, because I had to read it at least 10 times and I enjoyed every single one of them, so I hope you do too!  
> More to come in the future! ;)


End file.
